Love & Rugrats: In Hollywood!
by LilNate03
Summary: Look through " The 2nd Generation" of their lives. These are the children of Rugrats.


**' Love & Rugrats of Hollywood'®**

 **Written and copyright by: LilNate03 ©**

 _ **This story right here is based on the VH1 shows, " Love and Hip-Hop except this is the 2nd Generation of Rugrats with Michael, Angela, Gabby, Jillian-Ray, Cameron and so much more with other new OC's.**_

 _ **( Cameron and Justice goes to an animal shelter which Cameron gets another dog along with bought a house that's looks terrible which Jillian-Ray will get upset about it)**_

 _ **The Cast:**_

 **Angela Finester-Bradley( _wife of Michael Bradley)_**

 **Gabby( _girlfriend of Wesley)_**

 **Cameron _( the Fiancé/baby momma of Jillian-Ray)_**

 **Bella Pickles(the girlfriend of Nick Viall)**

 **Justice(the ex/baby momma of Jillian-Ray)**

 **Jackie Dallas _(The husband of J.P Dallas and father of their son.)_**

 **Diamond Dashians _( the ex- girlfriend of Jillian-Ray)_**

 **Hilary Clark( divorced mother)**

 **Chapter 1:**

Angela and Gabby meet up together at 'Starbucks®' coffee shop to meet up and have coffee as they enjoyed each other company since they haven't seen each other for a while. Angela Finester is the wife of Michael Bradley and soon to be a mother which she is expecting a child soon. Angela wants to tell the big news to her BFF first before she tells everyone else on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram.

Angela™

| **_" I'm Angela Finester-Bradley and I'm the wife of Michael Bradley. Me and Michael been married for four years now and so far we are doing great! I'm also the daughter of Chuckie Finester and Angelica Pickles. It's been an honor to be on here on the show especially since I'm pregnant! I already told Michael about it so, now I'm telling my BFF, Gabby about it before I spread the news on social media."_** |

Angela and Gabby hugged each other as they both say down to have Starbucks coffee and started talking.

" Hey miss Angelina Jolie." Gabby joked on Angela as she laughed.

" Hey Gabby-Boo! Miss you gurl!" Angela said. " I haven't seen you in a while!"

" I know right? Me and Wesley decided to look for a house together in LA." Gabby said.

" You two are moving in together? This must be a serious relationship going on." Angela remarked.

Gabby

| **_" Hi! I'm Gabby and I'm the girlfriend of Wesley. Yes, Wesley are getting serious with one another since we been hanging out about four months and now Wesley asked me out and I said yes. The reason why I'm telling my best friend, Angela about this is because I can trust her more than any other girls that might take their panties off and wants Wesley to seduced them and some sh*t like that! Haha!"_** |

" So far our relationship is going on so well and he is the only guy that I really get serious in a relationship and he just makes me happy." Gabby grins delightful.

" I'm so happy for you boo!" Angela smiled at Gabby.

" Thank You!" Gabby replies back.

" Speaking of being happy...I'm pregnant." Angela revealed to Gabby.

Gabby was in shocked as she couldn't believe that her BBF's is having a kid and this means that she will be a God Auntie. " Oh my gosh! Forreal!"

" Yep! I'm like...eight weeks pregnant." Angela revealed to Gabby.

" Oh my god! Congratulation! What did Michael thinks about this?" Gabby asked her.

" He was totally excited and can't wait to be a father." Angela answered. " Right now he supposed to tell his cousin, J.P and Jackie about the good news. I'm really excited after our four years of marriage pays off...we are expecting a baby of our own."

 **Miami,FL**

 **Jillian-Ray and Cameron's house**

Cameron

The camera shows the nice angle of Jillian-Ray and Cameron's big mansion home with a nice black gate fence and they have four expensive Lamborghini cars park in front of their drive way.

" Bae!" yelled Cameron to get Jillian-Ray's attention.

Jillian-Ray walks into their big bedroom as he was asking Cameron what was the problem. Their Siberian Husky male dog, "Cyber" was sitting on their master bed as he was looking so sad because he knows he did something. Cyber has black &white fur coat with light blue eyes which he is the cutest thing in the world.

" What is it?" Jillian-Ray asked his wife, Cameron.

" Look what Cyber did." Cameron tries not to laughed as she pointed at the pee puddle on the floor that Jillian-Ray almost step into.

" What? Come on Cyber really?" Jillian-Ray says as he looked at his Siberian Husky pet which Cyber was making that cute sad face like he was really sorry.

 **| _"_** **_I'm_** **_Cameron Pickles and I'm the wife of Jillian-Ray! I'm also a mother of my two year old son, Jacques which it's a French name and I love French! My best friend who is from France help me with the name and I thought it was very unique! Justice calls me as she wants me to be apart of her party of "BELLAMI" hair product. So, Of course I'll say yes! Why not? Even though, very not sure how Jillian-Ray takes this of me and Justice being friends and all."_**

" Bae, it was an accident." Cameron tells Jillian-Ray.

" Yeah, and who's gonna clean up the pee?" Jillian-Ray questioned his wife.

" You will mister." Cameron said. " Justice is picking me up."

" What? So, you leaving me to clean up the pee along taking care of the dog?" Jillian-Ray asked her.

" Yeah, I'm taking and I'm taking our son with us. Justice wants me to be at her party where she host "BELLAMI" hair product." Cameron said. " Bye bae."

" Yeah bye, just leave your husband cleaning up the pee and watch the dog." Jillian-Ray says as he got a few paper towels as he was wiping the pee off the floor what Cyber made his mess.

 ** _Stay Tune for more!_**


End file.
